お母さん
by garekinclong
Summary: Pertemuan singkat, namun indah; antara Mikasa dan ibunya. Sedikit melepas rindu yang tertahan, bercampur dengan trauma dari masa lalu yang kelam. Dedicated for Mother's Day. EreMika nyempil.


"_Mikasa, cepat pergi dari sini!"_

"_Ibu...?"_

"_Mikasa, cepatlah!"_

.

.

.

"_MI—"_

* * *

**お母さん**

**[_Okāsan_]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **(c) Hajime Isayama

**Mutter **by garekinclong

**Note/warning: **Mungkin OOC, EreMika nyempil, bermasalah dengan EYD serta diksi, latar gak jelas, lan sapanunggale (dll). Ceritanya masih _trainee_.

Dedicated for 'Mother's Day'!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"—kasa!"

Iris hitamnya membuka secara spontan setelah telinganya menangkap teriakan yang menyerukan namanya.

Ia mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa—dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengenali siapa yang membangunkannya.

"Ah... Eren...?"

Pemuda dengan manik _emerald_, ada dihadapannya. Pemuda yang selama ini ia puja sebagai pahlawannya; penyemangat hidupnya; dan orang yang harus ia lindungi.

Eren Jaegar.

"Tumben sekali kau tertidur, apa sebegitu lelahnya?"

Tawa renyahnya menghangatkan hati siapapun yang melihat. Si gadis berwajah oriental itu tersenyum simpul, "Tidak juga..."

"Oh ya," jeda si _brunette_ sembari mendaratkan pantatnya diatas rerumpunan—tempat Mikasa tertidur tadi, "masih jam istirahat. Setidaknya, kita beristirahat disini dahulu."

"Apa kau lelah, Eren? Jika iya, aku bisa meminjamkan pahaku untuk tempat tidur—"

"Cukup, Mikasa. Aku tidak begitu lelah. Lagipula, harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Jarang-jarang kau tertangkap basah tertidur di sini."

Mikasa terdiam cukup lama. Maniknya menatap hampa rumput-rumput yang bergoyang, mengikuti haluan angin.

"Mikasa?"

Yang disebut namanya tersentak, "A-Ah, ada apa, Eren?"

"...apa kau ada masalah?"

Mikasa membungkam bibir merahnya. Ia ragu, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Eren khawatir. "Tidak ada..."

Alis cokelat Eren mengernyit—tidak sepenuhnya yakin dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan sahabatnya, sekaligus bagian keluarganya, ini.

"Jujurlah, Mikasa. Aku siap mendengarnya."

.

.

"_Mikasa, cepat pergi dari sini!"_

_._

_._

Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat dalam waktu yang singkat, dan kemudian kembali normal. Mikasa ingat akan teriakan ibunya, yang memintanya untuk kabur dari penjahat. Penjahat yang menginginkan ras oriental langka, untuk dijual di tempat _kotor_.

Dan disaat-saat terakhir, sang ibu masih memfokuskan keselamatan anaknya.

"Kalau tidak mau, juga tidak a—"

"—Aku bermimpi tentang kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ayah dan ibuku, Eren."

Eren terkesiap.

"Ah, saat itu, ya..." Gurat sedih ditunjukkan Eren.

Meskipun Mikasa _masih_ berwajah seperti biasanya, tetapi hatinya memendam rasa rindu dan sakit yang amat dalam.

Aura yang dipancarkannya juga mengandung kesedihan—yakin sekali kalau Mike Zakarius, pasti dapat mengetahui dari baunya.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka, hari dimana aku akan kehilangan kedua orang tuaku—terutama ibu, akan datang dengan cepat. Padahal... kami masih sempat mengobrol dengan hangat, sebelumnya,"

Lama-lama, wajah Mikasa tenggelam dalam balutan syalnya. Eren bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Mereka berdua bernasib sama; sama-sama kehilangan orang yang dicintai. Tetapi Eren masih bernasib mujur, karena _kemungkinan besar_ ayahnya masih hidup.

"Aku ingat. Di hari itu, ibu mengukirkan tanda klan kami pada lengan kananku. Dan setelah itu..."

**PUK!**

Telapak tangan lebar Eren menyentuh rambut hitam Mikasa. Perlahan, mengusap-usap dengan maksud menenangkan si empunya.

"Tenanglah,"

Gestur lembut dan ucapan hangat dari Eren membuat Mikasa membulatkan matanya—dan menatap manik _emerald_ Eren.

"Kau tak perlu mengingat masa lalu yang kelam. Kau hanya perlu menjadikannya motivasi untuk hidup, Mikasa. Jadi—jangan bersedih seperti itu."

Cengirannya melebar.

"Aku jadi ikutan sedih, lho."

Melihat kehangatan Eren, Mikasa teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang benar-benar menuntunnya dengan kasih sayang. Seseorang yang mengajarinya berbagai hal dalam hidup.

"...ibu..."

Gumaman pelan Mikasa pasti tak terdengar oleh Eren. Gadis itu, menahan tangisnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kesedihannya.

Tapi, percuma.

Bulir-bulir air matanya pelahan terjatuh. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tangannya gemetar. Untunglah Eren tak tahu jikalau Mikasa menangis, karena—wajah Mikasa tertutupi syalnya.

"Eren! Kau dipanggil!"

Teriak Armin dari kejauhan, dengan tangan kanan yang melambai-lambai. Eren berdiri spontan, lalu menepuk pundak Mikasa pelan.

"Aku duluan, ya."

Dan sang pemuda _brunette_ perlahan-lahan menjauh dari si gadis bersurai hitam.

Wajahnya ia angkat. Matanya menerawang langit dengan senyum yang terbentuk pada kedua sudut bibirnya.

Lalu, ia menangkap sesosok—yang diyakini—makhluk astral, di depannya. Transparan, kakinya juga tak menapak.

Tapi, ia tahu siapa _dia_.

Wanita dengan wajah oriental, berambut hitam, sama dengannya.

—Ibu Mikasa.

"I-Ibu?"

Matanya membulat, saking kagetnya. Berkali kali matanya diusap, untuk membuktikan bahwa ini _mimpi_ atau _kenyataan_.

Dan, sosok itu masih ada disana.

"I..Ibu...?!"

"_Mikasa_,"panggilnya dengan suara lirih, "_kau sudah besar, rupanya..._"

Nafas gadis dengan tinggi 170 senti ini tercekat. Perasaannya yang tadi sudah tenang, kini kembali. Perasaan sedih, serta rindu.

Bercampur aduk, menjadi satu.

"_Kini kau sudah menjadi gadis yang hebat, eh?_"

Senyuman ibunya yang sudah lama tak pernah ia lihat—kini nampak. Senyuman hangat, bak mentari, menyinarinya setiap hari.

"_Rambutmu kaupotong? Aah, bagus juga._"

Sementara sang ibu masih mengagumi bagian-bagian tubuh anak gadisnya yang mengalami perkembangan, Mikasa menangis.

Memuntahkan segala perasaan yang ia tahan, melalui tangisnya.

"_Lalu—syal,_" sang ibu menatap baik-baik syal merah yang melingkar pada leher Mikasa, "_syal merahmu... dapat darimana? Pacar?_"

Mikasa tersentak, "A-Ah, b-bukan pacar, ibu! D-Dia.. sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga... begitu.."

Pipinya sempat memerah, bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air mata.

Ibunya tertawa kecil, "_Oh, keluarga? Jadi, dia laki-laki?_"

"Namanya Eren Jaeger, anak semata wayang Dokter Jaeger, bu," Mikasa menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ibunya tertegun. Mendengar nama 'Jaeger', pasti sudah tak asing baginya.

"_Begitu,_" ujarnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"K-Kalau ibu ingin tahu orangnya, kebetulan dia ada disana." Mikasa, dengan malu-malu, menunjuk ke kerumunan orang di lapangan. "Yang berambut cokelat," tambahnya.

Mata ibunya mencari-cari dari sekian orang, dan—_voila_, ia menemukannya. Eren, yang tengah berbincang dengan Armin.

"_Ah, lumayan..._" gumamnya.

Mikasa terperangah, "Maksud ibu?"

"_Hihi, tidak apa-apa_."

Satu hal yang Mikasa sadari setelah pembicaraan yang tak lama ini; lama-kelamaan, arwah ibunya semakin menipis. Ia tahu, sudah saatnya ibunya untuk pergi ke alam yang sebenarnya.

"I-Ibu—ibu akan pergi sekarang?"

Mikasa memandang ibunya, seolah-olah meminta agar ia tetap disini, menemaninya.

Tapi, pasti mustahil, bukan?

Arwah yang sudah tak memiliki jasad, memiliki dunianya sendiri. Bukan dunia yang dipijak Mikasa.

"_Mungkin ini sudah saatnya, tapi.. kalau boleh jujur, ibu masih ingin membicarakan banyak hal denganmu,_"

Mikasa tahu, dunia ini kejam. Tapi—inilah siklus kehidupan,

"_Ibu hanya ingin menyampaikan; jadilah wanita yang tegar dan kuat. Lindungilah yang lemah. Jangan mudah terpengaruh dengan kejahatan._"

Meskipun dunia ini kejam, tapi dunia ini juga indah.

"_Ibu terkejut melihatmu yang sudah seperti prajurit, seperti ini. Mengabdilah pada negeri, serta bertemanlah dengan baik._"

Mikasa menyeka air matanya, ia masih mendengar dengan seksama.

"—_dan, jangan lupa untuk menurunkan ukiran tanda klan kita, pada anakmu kelak._"

Mikasa mengangguk semangat, "Ya."

"_Ehm, ibu sebenarnya mendukungmu untuk bersama dengan anak Dokter Jaeger itu. Sampaikan salamku padanya, dan bilang, 'tolong jaga anak semata wayangku baik-baik'._"

Wajah Mikasa memerah kembali, "I-Ibu!"

Tawa kecil dengan wajah bahagia dari wajah ibunya menjadi hal terakhir yang Mikasa lihat, dan sebelum arwahnya benar-benar sirna, Mikasa mendengar bisikan,

.

.

"_Ibu menyayangimu selalu, Mikasa.._"

.

.

Hembusan angin menerpa rambut hitamnya. Pertemuan yang singkat, namun indah.

Sang gadis bermanik hitam, memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan haluan angin yang melewatinya.

Ia berharap, suatu saat nanti, ketika ia sudah menurunkan tanda klan, ibunya _menjenguk_ lagi.

"Mikasa! Ayo, kita disuruh kumpul!"

Teriakan Eren membuat Mikasa terpaksa untuk tak menikmati nyamannya angin lebih lama. Sambil ia berjalan, ia berbisik pelan,

.

.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, ibu..."

* * *

**a/n**: Halo! Pertama tama, mari kita panjatkan puji dan syukur-

oke maaf malah pidato.

Jadi, selamat hari ibu! ;;

Tadinya sih mau bunda Carla, tapi setelah rewatch ep 6, jadi kepingin bundanya Mikasa. Meskipun bapaknya Mikasa juga meninggal, tapi saya (dengan laknatnya) tidak mengikutsertakan beliau. AYEM SORRY PAK.

Yaa sebenernya biar gak mainstream-mainstream banget lah. Meskipun plotnya mainstream. #halah #sukoharjodesune

Pengen nyempilih komedi juga, tapi kayaknya garing. Yo wis tah.

Terima kasih udah ngebaca fic ini! Dan diharapkan jangan baca nb terakhir. Hehe. Salam watados!

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

"Eren," ujar Mikasa ketika keduanya bersebelahan. Eren, spontan menoleh.

"Besok, entah kapan itu, tolong ajari aku membuat anak, ya?"

Dan tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar hal seperti itu dari bibir seorang gadis?

"M-Mikasa! A-Apa maksudmu!?"

Wajah Eren memerah, _plus __salting_.

"Ibuku juga bilang, tolong jaga baik-baik diriku. Tapi.., sepertinya tidak mungkin. Akulah yang akan menjagamu."

Eren semakin tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Mikasa.

Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, Mikasa menjalani kehidupannya dengan lebih percaya diri. Dengan memasukkan amanat ibundanya dalam hatinya, mengamalkannya baik-baik.

Dan dari jauh, sang ibu mengamati dengan tersenyum bangga.

* * *

(**NB NISTA**: PENGEN PLOT TWIST?! BUNDA CARLA NGEHAMPIRIN IBUNYA MIKASA TERUS BILANG,

'Eren hanya boleh menikah dengan Rivaille. Suatu saat nanti, takdir pasti mempertemukan mereka'

TERUS ADA DEBAT ANTAR IBU IBU (IBU FUJO DAN IBU STRAIGHT, ANDA TAULAH YANG MANA)

TERUS GUE DAPET KARMA

SORRY MAMEN)

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
